Surprises (Rewritten)
by ReSe GiBBerz
Summary: yea, chapter 2 is up. r&r pleez. hermione goes to pet store looking for pet for her new home and ends up finding sirius and buys him. H/S going to be a hopefully long ff, depends on reviewers.
1. A changed world.

Surprises (rewritten)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ReSe  
  
A/N- ok. I have already made an attempt to write a story called 'Surprises'. I was told by reviewers that I had Hermione out of character, and made some mistakes in reference to the car that someone had. It was an eclipse, and I wasn't thinking that they were in England and most likely would not ship a car from America to them. I was also told that I had misspelled words. Which, I wasn't aware of. I may have misused words but spell check does not pick up on that. And it's not really that important to the plot. So if either of the people who told me my mistakes read this. I would really like to know how you feel about the changes. Thank you for reviewing, and for the flames ( I hope this one is better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this. If you thought I did, you're an idiot.  
  
Warnings- this will be a Hermione / Sirius fanfic, so if you have a problem with that don't read the story, stop HERE, because its stupid to know your getting into something that you will hate then blame and flame me for it. If you have any questions regarding this fic please e-mail me.  
  
(The beginning)  
  
Hermione sat on her bed with a book lying in her lap probably three times the size of an average dictionary, and slowly lost herself bit by bit to the formulas and theories of ancient science. She being the smartest witch graduating from Hogwarts this year, needed to stretch her brain as far as it would go. She was planning on taking on a Magic college, much to the dismay of her muggle parents. Never the less, she insisted that reading up on both muggle and magic science was necessary, you would never know what they expect of you. To Hermione, that was the world. She continued to engross herself in the book until she heard a sharp rap on the door. Meaning her parents were ready to take her to buy her dog. She was moving out, and this was there going away present to her. Although she wasn't going that far, they insisted that they should buy her a gift.  
  
"Coming!" she told them, and stood up carefully placing a marker in the book as not to loose it. Then grabbed her purse and went out of her room to meet them. They were planning on getting the dog, and taking it strait to her new home. Where she would start living from then on. The thought of finally living on her own excited but also scared her. She was always the independent type. Always insisting that her parents treat her as if she were older and not consider her their darling little girl. Then again this also meant that she would be completely on her own, no mother to sit and have long talks with in the middle of the night, no father to insist she take her time and be careful when she rushed. This means she would pay her own bills, take care of her own problems, and tread her own path. There was no turning back from this point.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready" Hermione told them, putting on her most determined look. She didn't want her parents to think she was regretting the move, they would start to feel as if they pushed her into it if she all of the sudden changed her mind. "Okay, lets go dear." Her mother said gently to her husband, smiling and making every line in her face wrinkle up. "We want to get there before five, we have to set up Mione's bed remember?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Mr. Granger replied, "I am not that old, I can remember simple tasks." Her told her irritably. Quite the contrary, he forgot a lot of things, but was oblivious to the fact he forgot them.  
  
They rushed through the rain to the small car an all piled in. Hermione smiled as she breathed in the familiar scent her father's pipe. He was never supposed to smoke it, being that Annette was always worried about health, and he was a dentist himself. Hermione and he always went on small trips to small shops around town for no apparent reason; and he would smoke his pipe along the way. The smell was deliciously strong in the car, but Annette never mentioned it.  
  
"So dear. What is the name of the college our going to?" her mother questioned. Hermione knew she was again going to ask her if she was sure she didn't want to go to a 'normal' college. Her parents were muggles, and very much so. Not like Harry's aunt and uncle, but they were far away from her normal day life in a world that had nothing to do with them and it pained them to watch her work her way into it, and college was just a bigger step away. Hermione knew that this hurt her parents, to see her learn these different spells and work these potions that did things that stretched beyond both their imaginations. Then again, weren't all parents this way? Didn't they all hate it when their kids left for college and moved out? It's normal for parents to miss their kids when it came to these matters.  
  
"Menistra College of witchcraft and wizardry." She told her. "Honestly, it's a great school. I am majoring in wizard classes and muggle classes, and it provides both. It'll be fine; it is one of the greatest schools in the world. It has a huge library, and genius professors. I am taking tons of classes based on rules and regulations. Plus, I may even get a chance to work on a real case. First hand if I work hard enough and prove that I am useful, which I have full intentions of doing." She said this very quickly, trying to get the point out to her mother that she was completely into this school and very ready for it.  
  
"Oh, alright Hun, but if at any point, I am sure it would be quite simple to enroll you in a normal college." Her mum wouldn't make her go, but she would always make it clear that she disagreed. Quite like Hermione.  
  
"Ah, looks like we're here." Her father announced. With that they all climbed out of the car and headed into the shop hurriedly to get out of the pour. 


	2. Surprise

Surprises  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: okay, I know the chapters are quite short, but think about it like this, if the chapters are shorter, they come out faster. If you would rather have longer chapters say so. Also, I didn't get any reviews, so I don't know whether you all are enjoying it. I hope so, but I have to know to write more. So please review it is the only was I could tell whether people are reading it. A simple 'good story' or constructive criticism will do. Also, if there are any suggestions that someone might want to add. Email, or review and tell me. I don't mind adding your ideas to the story a bit. I only have the first few chapters outlined so the rest is free for whatever you would like to happen. (  
  
Disclaimer: like I said in the first chapter. I own nothing but the plot. And I don't like repeating myself do I really need to tell you this on every upcoming chapter?  
  
Warnings: this will definitely be a Sirius/ Hermione story. So if you don't like it you shouldn't be here cause I told you in the summary and in the first chapter.  
  
(Continued.)  
  
Hermione looked at all of the Saint Bernards and Golden Retriever puppies she could find. None of them seemed to please her. She was definitely looking for a dog that would be big. Hermione was nuts about having animals around the house, and dogs were what most people got first. If only she could find one she could love enough to keep for years she'd be happy. That didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.  
  
Hermione's parents were at the other end of the pet shop while she was going from cage to cage trying to find one that would please her. She started thinking about how once she had her house, she would be alone, she was used to being at home with her parents or at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She would definitely miss them. She was planning on inviting them over to her new house once she was settled. Harry, had already moved out of the Dursleys, the house wasn't very comfortable, and was kind of cheap, but at least it wasn't the Dursley's. Harry would be living with Sirius, but his name wasn't clear yet. She felt a little sorry for him. He would be just as lonely as she was. Like her, Harry didn't have any close friends near by, and Ginny was still at Hogwarts. They would be married already if she weren't a year younger than him. They had begun dating this last year, right before Hermione started to like him. She had started to notice little things, like the way his eyes would light up during their nightly escapades, or how every time a Quiditch game was near he was constantly on the game but always glued to Hermione and Ron. As if he felt bad because they weren't on the team. When they graduated, Hermione still felt strongly about him. She made sure he never knew because on the last day, he had came directly to her to ask how he should propose to Ginny. Her heart broke into a million pieces, but she helped him out never the less.  
  
Ron was at the burrow. He would continue to live there and help pay bills. He graduated Hogwarts with his grades blowing through the roof. He immediately went to the Ministry and applied for a job as minister. After the battle with you-know-who, the Ministry lost a lot of lives, including Fudge and Arthur Weasley. Ron and Harry fought side by side, both stealing themselves to avenge their family. Ron fought just as bravely as Dumbledore himself, and was a great deal of help, almost loosing his own life. Not many were qualified to be the minister of magic. The heads went straight to Harry and asked him to be the minister, no begged him. Harry told them no, as he was planning on being a professional Quiditch player. They asked him "If not you then who? Dumbledore is staying at Hogwarts." He told them that he had a good friend, who was perfect for the job. Sense Ron had already applied, and Harry Potter himself recommended him, they hired him.  
  
Sirius, through all of this, was still running. He was supposedly all right, Harry hadn't seen him sense the third task, but they kept in touch. Hermione and Ron didn't know him that well; Harry was the only one who ever talked to him.  
  
"Rrrruufff!" (A/N:I forgot how to spell the sound of a dog barking, in know ruff is lame.) The deep huff of a dog brought her back to reality, she turned around to see which it came from and why. It happened to come from a large, black mutt in the corner, he was looking at her and apparently just wanted attention.  
  
"Hey, little guy!" she cooed, the dog tilted his head as if confused as she rubbed his head and talked to him. "What is it? You want some attention?" the dog seemed to enjoy her caressing his head for a moment then he barked again, like he was trying to talk. "What's the matter?" she asked again, this time she paused and looked at the dog in horror. It couldn't be! She screamed to herself, but it was. It was Sirius in the cage in front of her. She pulled her arm out of the cage and was slightly embarrassed for petting her best friends godfather. "Sirius?" she asked him. The dog nodded. "Oh…ok" she said a little dumbfounded. He barked at her again. Of course, he wanted her to get him out. She had to buy him. She was going to have her friends godfather as a pet.  
  
"Mother! I found one!" she called; her mother came around the corner to see which she picked.  
  
"Oh, dear, that one looks sick!" she said in disgust looking at him." really you should get a puppy all these large dogs are unhealthy." She insisted.  
  
"Oh, come on, he's fine!" she said. Although Sirius did look like he was starving. "Besides, if he's sick, the better it is for me to get him."  
  
"Oh, alright." She gave, with obvious disapproval, but called the store clerk over anyway and he pulled Sirius into a carrier.  
  
"Here you go ma'am." He said and handed him to her. Her mom ushered her out the door.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you wanted that dog!" she fussed.  
  
"Darling don't fret, look at him, he looks just like our dog joker! Isn't that right Hermione?" her father defended.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he does." She said, a little surprised she hadn't noticed. They had a dog when she was younger, before Hogwarts. This dog was the world to her. She wondered to herself what Sirius was going to do when he got to her house. He might stay for a while; he might just run off again. She found herself hoping he didn't. She knew she would be lonely, and having Sirius there would make her feel better, whether she knew him well or not. He was the first Wizard she had seen all summer. She would ask him to stay. He might like it; it was warmer than the caves he was used to. He would also have easier contact with Harry. Besides she had seen Harry's pictures of him when he was younger, he was quite handsome. She wanted to see if he resembled his old self now that he was healthier. She set him in the back seat with her and looked into the front of his keeper to see how he was doing. He was sound asleep. 


End file.
